


Semi-Automatic

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Murder, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm never what I like. I'm double sided. And I just can't hide, I kinda like it when I make you cry. Cuz I'm twisted up. I'm twisted up inside." </p>
<p>Arin is given an order. He has to follow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi-Automatic

**Author's Note:**

> SO. @keenveins on tumblr wrote a little drabble for her serial killer arin au. And I loved it so much that I wrote something about it too. Check hers out first if you haven't, and note that this attach to her au, but it isn't canon. Have a nice day.

"Fine," He says. "I'll kill a girl tonight. Your pick."

Suzy slides onto Arin's lap and kisses him. Arin makes sure to keep the knife out of her reach as she smears purple lipstick on his face. She pulls away with a smile.

"Deal." Suzy moves off of Arin and leans back on the un-sturdy little table she was sitting on. She crosses her arms and thinks.

Arin turns back to compulsively polishing his knife, moving back to his perch near the window. The day is bright, the sun shining on all the unsuspecting people milling about the public. All these people, walking past Arin and Suzy's window, having no idea who they really are. Some of the more observant ones probably wonder about them. Maybe they assume a couple is going on a honeymoon spree. Maybe they assume Arin's getting ready to cook up some dinner for his lovely lady. 

But they have no idea.

After Arin has polished the knife to the point of shaving off the silver of the blade, he sets it carefully on the window sill, positioning it so the sunlight strikes on it just right. It's such a nice day. Shame someone should have to die tonight.

After a good minute or two, Arin realizes that Suzy hadn't told him who to kill. He's eager to get out there, sharp tools flying and blood spilling. He's almost giddy with the want to prove Suzy wrong. He isn't going soft for Dan. He isn't. 

He totally fucking is.

"Well, Suze," Arin says, turning around and shoving the cloth in his back pocket. "Who am I going for tonight? It's your pick."

Suzy uncrosses her arms and straightens up again, smoothing out the wrinkles on her shirt. She opens her mouth to say something. However, a smile creeps its way onto Suzy's face and she is overcome with laughter. A quiet cackling that sends a spidery chill up Arin's spine. He often forgets just how the gears turn inside her head.

"Remember that kid who liked you," Suzy starts, staring at the dirt under her black fingernails. "What was his naaaaaammeee....Ross?"

Arin feels his shoulders tense involuntarily. He tries to hide it by turning it into a shrug. 

"Did I strike a nerve?" Suzy says.

"No," Arin lies. "What about him?"

Suzy stares at him incredulously. "Seriously? I know something about Lover Boy that you don't know?"

A scowl makes its way onto Arin's face. "Get to the point."

Suzy scoffs, and casually starts to dig the dirt out from under her fingernails as she explains. Like she doesn't even care about what she's saying. "Well, I ran into her at the shop the other day. Imagine that. Her name's Holly and she's a lunatic. She talked my damn ears off in the checkout line. But," Suzy looks up at Arin to be able to catch the look on his face. "In the midst of her blathering about pigeons, she let it slip that she used to have a boyfriend in college. Named Ross. And that one day, he disappeared and never came back."

A hot seed plants itself in Arin's chest that he forces back down by swallowing. "How do you know that's even the same guy? It could be--"

"Oh fuck off Arin, you know it's her." Suzy says, abandoning her spot near the table. She takes slow, deliberate steps towards Arin. "Guess Lover Boy didn't like you as much as you thought."

Arin rolls his eyes. "Like I care about a dead guy's old girl friend." Does he sound convincing? Or does Suzy catch his bluff? Is it that easy to see the steam rising from Arin's ears?

"Good. Her then. I want you to kill her tonight."

Arin reaches over and snatches the knife off the window sill. "I don't even know what she looks like, how in the hell am I supposed to find her?"

"Fuck all if I know, but you said it was my pick. Well there. There's my pick. Go do it." 

Arin hesitates, about to object to Suzy's command, but he stops. There's no point in arguing with her. He doesn't want to waste his energy. 

Arin turns, shoving the knife in his back pocket. His hand is on the door handle when Suzy calls for him.

"And Arin?" She says. Arin whips around and Suzy is suddenly right in front of him, part of his shirt balled up in her fist, her perfect painted nails literally piercing the fabric. Her other hand does a tiptoe motion up his shoulder and stops at his neck. She traces the outline of his jaw and smiles.

"Either you come back with her head on a platter, or I put YOUR head on one, do you understand?" 

The way she says this makes him understand. This is his last chance to show Suzy that he hasn't completely gone soft. That he has some iron left in him. And the way she says this tells him that he can't come back until he proves that. So there's really no other choice for him.

"I understand."

The door shuts behind him with a click, and he heads for the nearest place where he can find a phone book.  
***  
What an optimist. Holly left her door open to let the night breeze come in. How naive. 

Arin tiptoes in the door, trying to move slow as to give his eyes time to adjust to the darkness. Outside, at least the streetlights illuminated the sidewalk as he made his way to her house. But inside the actual house, there were no lights. Holly likes it dark, apparently. 

Once Arin shuts the door, locks it, pauses, he takes in the silence. He takes in the calm before the storm. He stands there to let the energy build up inside of him. He lets the seed of anger resurface and grow inside of his chest. Arin feels himself smile wide and he almost wants to laugh. He's excited. He's ecstatic as he stands there, about to slaughter an innocent human being. 

He almost gets hard just fucking thinking about it.

He shuffles around Holly's house until he stumbles upon her bedroom. Thankfully, this room isn't completely dark. The TV plays in the background on a muted rerun of Friends. Ross trots around on the TV even though Arin can't hear what he's saying. The only thing Arin can hear is the name Ross echoing inside of his head.

He looks at Holly on her bed.

The light from the TV sharpens her features, exaggerating the curve of her face and the hollows of her cheekbones. But even in the dull lighting, Arin can see that she looks pretty. Her hair is pink, short. Her lips are full and inviting. Very kissable lips.

Arin doesn't even feel like disturbing her, almost deciding to kill her in her sleep so she would die peacefully.

But then he remembers that those lips once touched Ross's, so he tosses that idea away and decides to have a little fun.

Arin tiptoes over to Holly. His hand hovers over her mouth for a second before clamping down as he climbs on top of her. Holly's eyes immediately fly open and she starts squirming like a mother fucker. 

Holly's terrified eyes are a magnificent blue, brimming with tears already. She tries to raise her arms to fight back, but her thin frame is no match for Arin's stocky build. She is equivalent to a stick shivering in the winter with Arin on top of her.

She screams under his hand, probably regretting that she lives alone, when Arin takes his knife out of his back pocket with his free hand. He holds the flat of the blade to his lips in place of his finger. 

"Shh," He says. "Screaming'll only make it worse."

Holly clenches her eyes shut and forces herself to stop screaming. However, her whimpers can still be heard from under Arin's hand.

She doesn't fight like the rest of them do. That takes all the fun out of it!

Well, some of the fun. Arin can make the fun all on his own.

"Holly," He says, setting the knife next to Holly's ear on the pillow. Hearing her own name makes her heart rate pick up. Arin can feel it pounding out of her chest as he is pressed against her. His own heart beat starts speeding up too. But not out of fear.

"Miss. Holly. Conrad. Do you remember me?" Arin waits for an answer, but Holly just opens her eyes and stares at him. No recognition shows on her face. Arin laughs at himself and his own ignorance. 

"Of course, how could you?" He takes the back of his hand and gives Holly a gentle caress on her cheek. She shrinks away at his touch. "He never did tell his..lovely girlfriend about me. Did he?" Holly strains futilely against Arin, but he just pushes down on her harder. She breathes deeper as he constrains her, tears falling freely now. God, she is playing right into Arin's hands. People are so easy to control. Frighten.

"You're pretty Holly," Arin says, examining her face back, forth, up, down, and edgewise. Like he were deciphering the meaning of an old painting. "Really pretty. I bet that's why he asked you out. Or did you ask him out? He seems that type." Arin flicks a stray hair out of Holly's eyes. She flinches. "So do you."

Sensing confusion from Holly's end, Arin decides to explain. "Do you not know who I'm talking about? How about this?" Arin moves close until his lips are almost touching Holly's ear. He speaks in a whisper. "I know what happened to Ross."

Holly freezes. Aside from her labored breathing, she is silent. A part of Arin feels like Holly knew this was coming. 

Arin moves his head back so he can see Holly's face. She looks shocked, following him with her eyes. She doesn't even struggle anymore. The look in her eyes tells Arin that she's always wanted to know what happened to Ross, and now, she's about to find out.

Arin takes in a huge breath through his nose, reveling in the scent of the room. It smells like strawberry candles and freshly washed clothes and a watermelon something that has to be Holly's shampoo because her hair is still a little damp.

"I bet Ross loved you Holly. I bet he would never leave you for someone else. Nah. Instead," Arin reaches up and knocks some hair out of his own face. "He would just go behind your back. With me." Arin waits, as if Holly will answer him. Of course she doesn't. She can't. 

"He was all right. Nice guy. He loved me. Oh man he was smitten with me. But, you wanna know what I did?" Arin takes his knife from beside Holly and holds it close to her. Upon seeing the glint of the blade, Holly gasps and turns her head, closing her eyes. 

Arin takes the front of the blade and holds it against her cheek. He holds it there softly, not enough to cut, but enough to be a reminder. "I took this very knife," he says. "And I fucking slaughtered him. It was great."

Holly is openly weeping now, shaking like a leaf and trying to get away. Arin's hand tightens over her mouth, forbidding her to scream. "Oh man you should've seen is fuckin face." He laughs. "Priceless. You shoulda seen my face too, when I found out about you." Arin runs the dull of the blade down the edge of Holly's jawline. Her breaths come out uneven and shaky through her nose.

"I didn't much care for Ross, honestly. But...when I heard about you...it was that kind of feeling of 'want what I can't have'. Even though I did have it. And I had it well; I just still felt a little bummed that he was cheating on me. I just don't know how to explain it." Arin pauses, reminiscing in his short time he had with Ross. "Ah, well. Doesn't help to whine."

Holly just stares. Silent. Shaking. And suddenly, Arin is backpedaling to what he had just said. "I see a lot of faces in my line of work Holly. And the cool thing about doing what I do is," He gets close to Holly, their noses almost touching. "You get to see what people are really like when they know they're gonna die."

Arin lifts his head up, setting down the knife long enough to tuck his hair behind his ear. All this hair gets annoying sometimes. "Some people fight hard with every ounce they have. Some just kinda somberly stare at me, as if by making eye contact with me, they'll somehow defy me when they die. Some almost smile, like they were waiting for me. And then there's some, like you." Arin cranes his head to see Holly from all angles as he tries to find out what she's hiding. "I can't read you. I have no idea what you're thinking. You're scared, probably. But what's behind that? Fight? Anger? Acceptance? What are you keeping inside, Holly Conrad?" He waits for an answer.

There is only silence and the hum of existence throughout the room.

"I wonder what I would look like. If someone just took my own knife," Arin takes his knife in his hand again, tightening his grip on the handle. "And held ME to a bed, gave me a taste of my own medicine." He laughs. A hot hissing between his teeth. "Would I be okay with it? Or would I not be able to take what I dish out?"

Holly trembles under Arin, probably wishing that something would happen. Whether she is killed or let go or...anything. Anything would be better than this awful dread. But Arin isn't done yet.

"You know," He muses. "I thought I'd hate you when I saw you. I thought I'd be so angry with you that I'd just..." Arin takes the knife and flips it in his hand. He points the blade right in the middle of Holly's chest. He presses down so hard that she might get poked if she breathes too deep. "Gut you like a fish."

A whimper catches in Holly's throat. It sounds like she's trying to say something, but Arin can't hear. He continues anyway. "But the thing is, I don't hate you. I don't like you, but I don't hate you. I don't...feel...anything towards you." Arin sets the knife down once more and does the same tip toe motion up Holly's shoulder that Suzy had done to him earlier today. His fingers walk up her shoulder and trace her collarbone. "I'm not turned on by you. I'm not excited to kill you. I'm not...anything. For you. That should make it easier to kill you, right?"

Arin pauses. Nods. "Right."

He grabs the knife from beside Holly's head and holds the sharp of the blade right against her throat. A sob wracks her body.

"I hope you know this wasn't my decision. As if that's any comfort." Arin positions the knife right over the same artery he always uses to do this. "Depending on your religion, maybe I'll see you AND Ross in Hell."

Arin stares Holly right in the eyes as he jerks his wrist. 

The blood is hot and smooth as it trickles down Arin's hand. He half smiles as he watches it pool around her head, staining her pink hair with red.

Arin gets up from the bed before he gets any blood on his clothes, and he just stands at the edge of Holly's bed to stare at her for a second. She is still, silent. As her heart stops beating and the organs stop working in her body, the blood flow becomes slower. A few drops make their way onto the floor.

Arin uses his two fingers to swipe the blood off the blade of the knife. He walks into the kitchen and washes it and his hands off thoroughly. Making sure to wipe anything down that he had touched, he steps to Holly's front door. 

Taking in the silence for just a few more seconds, Arin steps out into the night air and shuts the door behind him with a click.

He grins at the breeze that envelops him as he steps off her porch steps. He's done it. With ease. He's done it and now Suzy will believe him when he says he hasn't gone soft for Dan. 

He just killed an innocent human being whom he'd only learned the name of less than ten hours ago. That's a record for Arin. Usually it's just choose and go. He often doesn't even learn their names. It makes it easier to treat it like a game. Like he's the end slate in the game of Life, the King Candy at the end of Candyland who used those people as characters to move across the board. 

And Arin finally rolled the winning number. He finally passed go and collected his 200. Now Suzy will, at least somewhat, believe him. 

As he speed walks down the sidewalk for the squat hotel that he and Suzy are calling home for now, he repeats over and over to himself like a mantra: he hasn't gone soft for Dan. He hasn't. He hasn't.

Yeah. Sure.

He totally fucking has.


End file.
